


An eventful night

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Based on this request: Jakoby x reader whom he has caught breaking the law… but they just shut up in awe when its him arresting them as they have a straight up crush on him after seeing him on the news





	An eventful night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

You didn’t have any idea how you find yourself in this kind of situation…well actually, after what you have done you had to expect that you will end up into a police van.

You were really frustrated by your work, what you really wanted was just buy something good to eat in the nearest store, going home and relaxing while cooking a good dinner.

What you didn’t expect was to find a disgusting guy who followed you everywhere while in the store.

You were picking up a bottle of wine when that maniac told you something that made you very uncomfortable.

_“You can ignore me all the time you want, I can follow you, enter in your house and having my way with you…or… I can do it here”._

With that said he took out a knife from the pocket of his black sweatshirt.

Scared and angry you didn’t think twice and you throw the bottle of wine toward him, hitting him right on his face.

From that moment everything went too fast.

The owner came to check what all that ruckus was about and seeing that man on the ground, screaming into a pool of blood scared him.

He didn’t think twice and he didn’t listen to what you had to say, he just called an ambulance and the police, saying that if you have something to say, you will tell them.

* * *

In the silence of the police van, Nick Jakoby and his partner, Daryl Ward, were driving around the neighborhood.

By far, nothing strange happened during their patrol and both of them couldn’t tell if they were happy or bored.

After the wand’s incident, where both of them almost died, they were grateful that all comeback as  before, however, they couldn’t hide that the experience was really exciting.

The silence was interrupted by a radio call.

It was a code 240 at a convenience store near their patrolling area.

While Ward answered at the call, Jakoby turned on the siren, speeding toward their destination.

* * *

Once arriving at the store, the ambulance was already there.

While walking toward the shop’s entrance they were meet by the sight of the paramedics taking away a wounded man and the shop’s owner waiting for them.

“Goddamn, who is the crazy fucker who did something like that?” Ward asked at the owner with a serious expression on his face.

“Officers Ward and Jakoby? I saw you on the television! Thank you for what you two…”  
  


“Yeah yeah we already know! What we don’t know is what the hell happened here.”

“Oh right! Well, I don’t know the reason but a girl throw a bottle of wine against that guy, I took her to my office but she couldn’t stop screaming at me…I think she’s crazy or something”.

Without saying anything Ward walked away toward the office while Nick looked at the owner with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry mister, my partner is a little frustrated, that’s all”

He needs to talk to Ward about his temper.

“I’m sorry to take more of your time but…can I have an autograph? An orc who is a police officer and also saved the world…it’s something that you don’t hear everyday”

Nodding, Nick took a paper from his notepad and wrote a little inscription.

* * *

Once he had done, Jakoby made his way toward the office and he could made out two voices, one from his partner and the other belongs to a woman.

“ I tell you officer that I had no other choice!”

“Yes you have! The choice was calling the police and not throwing a bottle at that poor bastard!”

Entering the room he found Ward standing tall in front of the sitting woman who was handcuffed onto the chair’s arm.

He also noticed that the woman was crying.

“Ward, what’s happening here?”

“I’m doing my work! She could escape, It’s a precaution”

Nick moved his bright yellow eyes from his partner to the woman, he could tell by what he was seeing and what he could smell that the young woman was scared.

Crouching down at her level he tried to calm her down.

“Miss, I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding, if you could just tell us why you did what you did, I’m sure that everything will be solved”.

The woman stared at the orc officer, if Nick wasn’t sure about him not being that much to look at, he swear that the girl was blushing.

“Miss…what’s your name?”

“My…my name is (Y/n)…(Y/n) (L/n)”

“Nice to meet you (Y/n), I’m officer Nicholas Jakoby and…”

“I know who you are…I’m…I’m a big fan of yours actually”

Both what she said and the shy smile on her face made Nick’s ears twitch.

“Officer Jakoby I swear I wouldn’t have did what I did if that wasn’t necessary”

Nick stared at you, waiting for you to continue.

“That man…he told me things that made me uncomfortable so I’ve decided to ignore him and walk around the store doing my shopping…until he threated me to follow me home and…”

A son interrupted you mid-sentence and Nick couldn’t help bun envelope you into an hug and comforting you.

“ Why not call the police then?”

“Yeah, so he could assaulted me there? You think he really cared that we were in a public place? He had a fucking knife! He could’ve told me to shut up and rape me there, without the owner knowing what was happening!”

At that you were a crying mess, you were aware that you were getting officer’s Jakoby’s uniform soaked, but you couldn’t stop.

The thought of what may have happened and what will happen to you is frightful.

You felt the cold handcuffs leaving your left wrist, while officer Jackoby helped you getting up.

“Everything is gonna be fine (Y/n), we’ll take you to the police station so we can solve this thing”.

During the journey toward the van, you were enveloped by Nick’s strong arms; you made out Ward asking if there were cameras in the shop and the owner’s affirmative answer.

* * *

After arriving at the police station, you were taken to Jakoby’s desk while he and Ward were inspecting the videotape.

After what seemed forever they finally came back.

“Cameras caught everything, of course, you’ll need to come here once that guy will be taken to the station, but as far as I’m concerned, that was self-defense”

Nick smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smiling back at him.

You had a crush on the officer since you learned about an orc being accepted in the police.

You didn’t care about his race, you thought  that an orc in the police could do great things, and in fact, sometime later, you saw him getting a medal in tv for his bravery.

“And since Jakoby’s shift is over, he’ll bring you back at your place”

You both stopped to stare at each other, only to stare at Ward with eyes wide opened.

Ward noticed how Jakoby stared at you…it was different from other cases when there was a lady in mistress.

The way he acts, the way he talked about you and the way he growl with anger when he saw the videotape told him that Nick Jakoby, for some reason, felt attraction toward you.

You’re a really beautiful woman, so he wasn’t surprise about that; Ward was surprised because Nick always acted shy toward women, you were the first he ever try to comfort so he knew that whatever it was between the two of you, it was special.

* * *

“Here we are, this is my home”

You said smiling at the officer.

You were about to open the van’s door when Nick’s hand grabbed your wrist delicately.

“Listen (Y/n)… I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner…as an apologize since my partner handcuffed you without reason”

Smiling you nodded and asked for his notepad.

“This is my number, call me whenever you’re free, I’d like to know you more, officer Jakoby”.

“Please, call me Nick”

“Ok then…goodnight Nick” you whispered before leaning toward the orc and giving him a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth.

You notice his ears twitching again, and with a smile you get out of his van.


End file.
